Heaven's Greatest Weapon
by monkeygirl77
Summary: After the angels fall, Castiel stumbles upon a brother. As he later finds out, this Brother is Raziel, baby of the archangels and keeper of secrets. Raziel is one of the few beings who knows the secrets and mysteries of the entire universe, such knowledge in the wrong hands could be used as a weapon. Sadly, Metatron knows this.


**ok... So this has been stuck in my file of prompts in my head for a while... **

* * *

Castiel was frozen to the spot.

This was not what he was trying to do, he was trying to save everyone, to help. Not cause his entire family to fall to what would most likely be their deaths. It was a horrifying thing to think, let alone watch. Because he knew, _knew, _it was his fault and there was nothing he could do to stop it or help them.

He was useless.

* * *

His wings were burning.

Everything hurt and there was loud screaming as brothers and sisters fell. Loud loud screaming.

He was going to die.

* * *

Metatron laughed as the other angels fell. As their surprised fearful screams shook the Heavens. He made his way down the golden white street coming to a stop outside of a small building. Pearly silver pillars holding flowing white coverings. Opening the small golden gate the angel walked along the small walkway into the enclosure.

Nobody was there.

This was bad. Very very bad.

* * *

Castiel saw the light of a brother or sister falling closer and closer. He shut his eyes waiting for the impacting boom that would fill the area as soon as they landed. He saw the light blinding around the area after the impact but there was no sound. All was surprisingly silent.

Castiel's feet finally began to work as he ran to the impact zone. Whoever it was landed within the small lake, flame bouncing off the water and surrounding plants. There was nothing on the water for a moment and then tiny waves rippled the surface as the body surfaced. He waded out not caring about his clothing or shoes in the slightest, just the fact that there was a little brother floating on the water that was hopefully and Father willing, still alive.

Golden hair stuck to his face, his pale pale face. the tips of which were singed. Burns littered his skin,covering what he guessed were markings of some sort. Cas gathered the small body close tom himself. it was hard to tell who he was in the poor light but for some reason he felt extremely familiar. It was like, deep down, he knew who this was. He carried the person, who was surprisingly light, towards the lake edge and onto dry land. Castiel frowned at the breath he could see coming from his brothers mouth. While he was very happy he was breathing he did not like the fact that he could see said breath. Although it probably wouldn't help him all to much, Cas shed out of his wet coat and wrapped it around the small form of his little brother.

Looking for any sort of sign of life, finding nothing but an empty road, the seraph sighed and took off walking down it. He would find people eventually. As he walked the digging feeling that the child shouldn't be this still kept coming. Was he ok? He was alive, that was all he could tell. That would have to do for now.

* * *

It was half past two and there was still no sign of Cas. Dean wouldn't say he was worried, that wasn't his style, but it had been a couple hours now and he should have called at least. Sam was healing, a slow process, but it was happening. It was scarily silent, now that they knew what had just happened. They didn't dare say a word, both minds on the missing trench coat wearing angel that they still had not heard from.

Until the door to the bunker opened.

* * *

"Cas where have you be-"

Dean stopped short causing Sam to look up from his position at the table. Castiel looked from the two humans to the kid in his arms and back up to the two humans. Deciding to ignore their questions he walked past Dean to lay his kid brother on the table, clearing it of the objects on it first.

"I need... i need towels, bandages, and something dry to put him in"

It was kind of weird hearing the normally quite staring angel sound so authoritative, but Sam went to get the stuff none the less.

"Cas.. Who is this kid?"

Said kid, was still unconscious. But int the light it was easier to see him then in the lake where he was found. His vessel was around 13 maybe 14. Too close to his actual age then it should be. Castiel could remember being told once that fledglings didn't need vessel, they were still to weak to sustain one. So it was quite possible that they were looking at a real live fledgling. With shaking hands Castiel brushed some of the still wet golden locks out of the kids eyes.

Dean helped him silently pull the grayish tunic from his skin. Blood dripped from the inside of the shirt to the pale skin underneath. The scrapes on his stomach and chest glared from the ceiling lights an angry red up at them. The bottoms of his feet were in bad shape too but not too bad as to deal with them later. Sam returned, after what seemed like years, with towels and washcloths, a pare a spare clothes. Castiel thanked him with a nod of the head and silently but efficiently set about cleaning his brother up. As the blood and water was washed off the marks in his skin began to show through. Ancient enochian that much he could tell.

He hadn't seen marks like that since. That's when he realized why this kid was so familiar. Why he knew him but didn't. This could be very very good or very very bad, it all depended on how he woke up.

"Raziel, that Dean, is who this is"

* * *

Albeit quite difficultly they managed to pull the shocked seraph from the room. While it made perfect sense to not want to be separated from his healing brothers side, it left them with a bit of an uneasy feeling concerning the fact that it had left Castiel silent and shocked after discovering who the kid truly was.

"Cas.. Can we trust this kid?"

Castiel looked as if he had been slapped for a moment, did they not trust him to get rid of Raziel if he hadn't of trusted him. Dean, apparently not, but Sam looked more questioning then accusing.

"Cas, who _is _Raziel?"

Sam was more curious then anything. If Cas trusted the kid then he'd trust him. As long as Castiel's trust didn't seem to change. But that in itself was a very good question, who was Raziel, he only knew what they were told. And that hadn't been much either.

"Raziel, he is a mystery in itself. He is known as the Keeper of Secrets and the angel of mysteries. It is said that he once gave a book of the word of our Father to Adam and Eve upon their expulsion from The Garden of Eden, he loves humanity, thinks of it as a mystery he has yet to solve."

"So he likes gossip and riddles then?"

Castiel shook his head, while Sam apparently understood enough, Dean still didn't get it.

"No, Dean, Raziel is an Archangel. There was Five total, as we were told anyway, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Raziel is the last and youngest, but he was kept a secret to most. He was kept beside Father's throne because of his knowledge, he knows how to entirety of your universe works. He may lead you to think that he is quite uneducated, but he knows more then he lets on. Raziel, you could say, in the wrong hands could be used as a weapon that has the ability to destroy to universe from the inside out."

"So yours saying we have a baby archangel in there who can blow the world up if he has a bad day"

"Yes, he is a fledgling"

"That's just great Cas, no really, why don't we just hold up a sign and tell the whole world that 'HEY WE'RE HERE!"

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean left the room angrily. Cas looked confused but let it go. they had more pressing matters at hand. Looking at Sam, he could tell he was apologetic for the way Dean had acted.

"Its ok Sam, Raziel would not mind."

"How do you know him? If you don't mind me asking"

"Raziel was created after me, but not long after, a couple million years, give or take, as you would say. He is the baby of Heaven."

"Why would Metatron kick him out if he is as powerful a you say"

Castiel got stiff for a moment, "I do not believe that he meant for Raziel to fall. He would be the weapon Metatron would need to restart everything."

That's when the alarm had started going off.

* * *

Sam and Castiel ran into the main room moments after Dean and Kevin had. Angels, loads and loads of Angels were coming into bunkers protective shielding. Wielding weapons of all kinds, some yet to be invented within the human world.

"It must be Metatron, he has learned of his mistake."

"This is great Cas! Just great! Why don't we just give them the kid again!"

Castiel gave Dean a look that promised injury should he try and move Raziel. It was a look that had the older hunter backing down.

"Dean, if we give Raziel to Metatron. The apocalypse that wasn't would be better then what he would be able to do"

"Right"

Kevin and Raziel were to be protected at all costs. Metatron's followers breached into the bunker, wings flaring out, graces searching for the missing secret keeper. The fight was brought on rather quickly, blades flashing and wings snapping. Guns firing and Kevin doing what Kevin did. The lights flickered, something that doesn't happen from within the bunker unless something powerful, extremely powerful, is around. Heads snapped in the direction of the source of such power.

There standing in the doorway drowning in a pare of Sam's clothes, was Raziel. He was still far to pale, but the power was radiating off of him. A yellow almost golden aura of energy surrounded the small person. The attacking angel's looked fearful, as they should apparently, but Cas did as well and that's what caught the Winchesters attention. If the kid was no threat to them why did he look so worried?

Raziel flung his arms out and the aura surrounded him followed like he was shepherding it. The angels screamed in agony as one after the other was forcefully taken from this plane of time. He left one though, disappeared and reappeared in front of him. He grabbed the cowering angel by its throat forcefully making him look into his eyes. The golden irises swirling around like pure liquid.

"Tell Metatron, tell him that his time as 'leader' is coming to a fast end"

With that he released the angel and the next minute he was gone and Raziel was falling to the floor. Cas jumped forward to catch him before he could make impact with the floor. Sam and Dean were left staring as he picked the young angel up, the young angel who had just forcefully ripped a good 40 angels from their very spot and thrust them into a different plane of time.

"Cas what did h mean with his warning?"

"I do not know. The rightful leaders in Gods absence is the archangels. Michael as lead while the others as his generals."

"But that dicks still in the cage"

Castiel looked down at the child he currently cradled to his chest. Raziel knew the universe like the back of his hand, he knew everything about the universe. Raziel was there when He had created the universe. There may have been a way... but it was a shot at the best.

"He may be able to open the cage..."

"WHAT!"

It was extremely possible. Michael held the keys for the cage but there had always been whispers that Raziel had somehow made a spare or somehow found a flaw in the original design to open the cage should he act upon it. But he was also really weak at the moment. Castiel looked up to check on the prophet as he set his brother onto the couch instead of the table this time.

* * *

Raziel was a very energetic being as it turned out.

He could also be a very angry person.

Castiel had taken to keeping him close, as he was still weak and easy to handle, as he vented all the pent up emotion.

His anger seemingly followed a list.. First and foremost he was mad at Lucifer for being an asshole and not admitting that he was wrong. He was mad at Michael that he had lied to him and cast Lucifer out and not just admitted he was a goody-two shoes and overreacted. He was mad at Raphael for trapping him within his prison of a building up in Heaven. He was mad at Gabriel for running away.

But he was pissed at Metatron for trying to use him as a weapon. They were beginning to learn why Raziel was a fearful angel, when he was angry things tended to spontaneously combust. His eyes were still glowing that liquid gold color, kind of cool but scary at the same time.

"Cas.. I may have.. Done something..."

That caught everyone's attention.

"What do you think you have done?"

Silence.

"... Open the cage...And then some..."

Everyone froze, the cage was open (possibly), and the occupants freed. And what did he mean by 'And then some' however before they could actually ask or answer there was a flutter of wings.

Four flutters of wings.

* * *

**So! Continue? leave it?**


End file.
